Jimmy Z
Jimmy Z is a member of the Wild Kratts crew. His main job is to operate the Tortuga's teleporter by teleporting discs or equipment to the Kratt brothers. He also pilots the Tortuga. He is voiced by Jonathen Malen. Appearance Jimmy is a young man of average height; he has reddish-orange hair and light blue eyes. He usually wears a blue-green baseball cap worn backwards, a grey t-shirt with a video game character on it, a white, long sleeved shirt worn underneath, red plaid shorts, and white tennis shoes with a slight lean build. He has notable facial hair on his chin (known as a "goatee") and some freckles. Personality Jimmy is easily scared, and he often feels worried and nervous. His blunders are often the start of new adventures for the Wild Kratts. Jimmy is easily confused, and he asks a lot of questions. In some ways, Jimmy is a comic relief character; he likes making jokes, and is very sarcastic. He is not the "creature adventuring" type, and would rather be in the Tortuga catching some Zzzz, chowing down on some pizza, or play video games. Though he is often shown to be lazy, however, like his teammates, he is quite competent at his job. Abilities Although he is not a "creature adventuring type" guy, and his knowledge in science and technology is limited, without Jimmy, the Wild Kratts crew would not get very far. By teleporting necessary equipment and discs, and by acting as an assistant and lab rat, Jimmy helps guarantee that the Kratt brothers' adventures will go smoothly, that Aviva and Koki can build their inventions, that creatures will be rescued, and that the villains will be stopped. He also has exceptional piloting skills, seeing as he is the main pilot of the Tortuga. Background * In "Mom of a Croc", Jimmy teleports the Kratt brothers some sandwiches. * In "Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy", Jimmy attempts to give Aviva a slice of pizza. * In "Platypus Cafe", everyone, even Jimmy, looks surprised when they find out about the platypus' "sixth sense". * In "Fireflies", Jimmy's hair turns green. * In "Elephant in the Room", Thornsley, an elephant calf, smashes Jimmy's sandwich and teleports it. Thornsley also drinks from his water jug. * In "Seasquatch", Jimmy's controller falls into the water. * In "Masked Bandits", Jimmy plays a video game. He is shown to be placing his controller in a portable vault. Later, his video gaming station gives out an alert, showing that raccoons snatched his controller. * In "The Gecko Effect", Jimmy screams when he sees a gecko get miniaturized. He later gets trapped in a glass container without his controller. * In "Termites Versus Tongues", Jimmy walks with a DJ headphone on his head, which plays music that drowns out the miniaturized Aviva and Koki's cries for help. * In "Secrets of the Spider's Web", Jimmy is shot by an invention because the crew has to test it. * In "Skunked!", Jimmy mistakes a spotted skunk for a kitty cat before he gets sprayed. Trivia * Jimmy is a good cook, and so is his grandmother, Jimmina. * Jimmy and his controller have a long history together. * Jimmy has an obsession with Pizza * His nick name/ initials "J-Z" are a play on the famous "Jay Z" * His full name is Jimmy Z * Contrary to what fans think (or WANT to believe), he has NO romantic attraction or relationship with Koki other than friendship * Jimmy's personality is similar to that of "Shaggy Rogers" from the Scooby-Doo franchise and "Launchpad McQuack" from DuckTales. * Jimmy is allergic of mushrooms. Gallery Jimmy_with_Green_Hair.png Skunked-Wild_Kratts-50.png SOS_29.png Wk1479.png Wk1480.png Wk1484.png Wk1485.png Wk1495.png Wk1503.png Wk1526.png Wk1536.png Wk1446.png Jimmy_Without_Hat.png Jimmy_with_Aye_Aye_Ears.png Wk391.png Jimmy_and_Gular.PNG Jimmy_and_Ring-tailed_Mongoose.png TH_28.png Category:Wild Kratts Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Lovers Category:Silly Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Singing Characters